Fate: The Eagle and the Lion SYOC
by Azrael DarkWings
Summary: Two Factions, two very different choices. Enter the World of Fate and follow the exploits of the Blue team and then Purple team, as they race for the wish granting Holy Grail in order to gain the right to choose the fate of the world. (Discontinued for the foreseeable future.)


A/N: Hello folks, 'tis I, Azrael DarkWings again, here to bring you faithful readers another story to be consumed as you may please.

Now some of you may be wondering about my other story, White Dullahan.. To cut you off at the proverbial pass, I'm not dropping it, I'm just taking longer then expected on producing the next chapter, partially due to asking one too many times for more OC's _(Hits self)_.

Plus, the way my head works makes it very hard for me to stay in one 'world' for long, so I've decided to traverse several worlds at the same time. This is going to be one heck of a challenge for me, but if I can increase my writing skills this way, so be it. I shall do what no army could do In the past, fight and win a war on two fronts at the same time.

A few guidelines to keep in mind:  
Early FYI: As this is a story in the Fate Universe, the will be Character death. If you feel squeamish on the subject, think twice before sending in you characters.

Limits: 1 Master and Servant per person, but I will accept companions, up to two per master.

Servants: There will be two teams in this world, Blue and Purple. Now these two teams each have a different goal in mind for their impending, at least in their own minds, Victory.

The Purple Team wishes to establish a monarchy, controlled by them, to lead the people onward.

The Blue team, on the other hand, wants to allow the world to retain its current status quo, except that they would keep an eye on the world and help it as needed. Guide and Assist.

For those interested, the Templates for Masters/Companions (Same sheet, simply follow the instructions) and Servants will be at the bottom of this Chapter. The following classes are as of yet available:

Blue Team: Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Castor, Berserker and Shielder

Purple Team: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Castor, Berserker and Shielder

Saber of Blue is gone, as is Rider of Purple. There are also up to five slots open for Stray Servant, survivors, by some means, of a previous Holy Grail War. (For Strays, please make them as believable as possible, as surviving without a source of prana is impossible for most Servants without Independent Action.)

And now, into the world of Fate, and the stage for the next Holy Grail War!

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fate series, except the originals here of my own design.

* * *

Location: Unknown. Date: December 31st, 2014, New Year's Eve.

The room where the council was meeting was almost like a separate dimension unto itself. Anyone who wanted could try to listen at the door, but nothing would be heard. With methods based in both Magecraft and technology, the Council could separate themselves from the world at large; and decide on a whim where they wanted the hammer to fall.

Yet the Council bore no ill will to humanity, quite the opposite, they were all in favor of protecting humanity. But their stances on how to accomplish that dream had formed a schism within their group; creating two factions.

The Purple Faction,, whose final goal whose goal was to create a unified world ruled by a single monarchy to guide humanity towards a peaceful, secure Utopian world.

Then their rivals, the Blue Faction, whose desire was to allow the world to continue as is, but gain the power to guide and assist the world.

These two factions formed over the course of the past twenty years, during which they came across a simple, yet effective, means to end their dispute: the Holy Grail War. Beneath the noses of the Magic Association and the Church, the Council had successfully crafted a functioning Holy Grail, capable of summoning sixteen Servants. Now, on the eve of the New Year, the Council were gathered to begin the process of calling their Masters to the stage.

"I believe now is the time, ladies and gentlemen," a man sitting in an elevated seat at the round table said smoothly, "Our Grail is ready, and the Magic is growing to its peak levels at the turning of the year," several heads nodded in silent agreement. The speaker was the leader of the majority in the Council, currently the Purple Faction.

"I second the motion," a tall, white haired bear of a man rumbled beside the Speaker.

"Motion carried by the Majority," a third voice, this one belonging to an older female, spoke like a cold wind.

The Blue Faction members were huddled on one side of the table, their stark lack of members as compared to the Purple Faction, nine members against four, disallowed any chance of stalling the momentum generated by the Speakers words. In unison, the thirteen voices of the Council began to chant the activation of their Grail, the opening wind that would fan to life the flames of conflict.

"Become filled, O Grail. Be filled with the power of Magic, and Call unto us, your makers, those who shall command the Servant, the Masters. May they hear and give heed to our words, as they themselves will be unable to resist our summons. May this war that awaits upon our threshold be carried aloft by thy power, gathered now for these last four score of seasons. Heed our prayers, O Grail! And grant unto us the miracle that lies within your hold!"

The room went still, as the echoes of the chant still reverberated in the air. Then it came. At first it was slow and mild, like a warm breeze. But then the kindness and warm vanished, as breeze became a storm that lashed against the barriers that formed the walls of the room.

"So it finally begins, the war to decide our course," the Speaker said in a solemn whisper.

"Will a kingdom rise on the backs of Lions from the flames of this war?" asked the snowy haired giant.

"Or will we rise on the wings of Eagles to guide and nurture this world?" spoke the leader of the Blue Faction, her voice steady and resolute. The Speaker of the Purple Faction allowed a rare smile to grace his pale lips.

"Only the end of the War shall tell."

* * *

Venice, Italy. 11:30 P.M. December 31st, 2014.

A small group of men sprinted down one of the many tight, snakelike streets of Venice, as they searched for their quarry. Then the point man reached up to his ear, "Signore?" the man stood still for a few moments, as the men around him waited tensely. Then the point man turned to his men, his face a tight mask of fear, "Signore Aldo says that we must catch our man, unless we wish to spend the next seven days burning to death," the rest of his team went pale, and one man leaned heavily again the side of the street, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Signore Falcone," one of his men asked tentatively, "What has this man done to incur the Don's anger?"

Falcone turned away from his men, and his silence spoke volumes, "I don't know, and I'm not allowed to know."

From a church tower about a mile away from Falcone's search and destroy party, Kisaragi Izayoi allowed a ghost of a smile to play at the corners of his mouth, "Looks like you worth more than most people thought, Vincent," Kisaragi looked down at the man he had been hired to 'pick up' earlier that day, "I guess that Crest on your back isn't a fake after all," the bound man looked up at Kisaragi with eyes full of anger and loathing.

"You will never get out of Venice alive! Do you know who you've angered, dog? You've spit in the face of the-" Kisaragi slammed his black boot down onto the flagstones next to Vincent's head, a cold, calculating look in his eyes.

"Would you kindly shut up? You're getting on my nerves," Vincent's ego continued to move his mouth.

"I'm a son of one of the oldest families here in Venice, and I'm the current Head of my household. If it wasn't for that cowardly trap, you never would have been able to step within-" Kisaragi caught Vincent by the hair and brought him up to eye level, which caused tears of pain and fear to start falling down the smaller Italian man's face.

"I said shut up, before I still your tongue permanently, capiche?" Kisaragi threw in a tidbit of Italian for the sake of his struggling hostage. Vincent's shook his head savagely in a yes, and then Kisaragi placed him back on the ground. Then a sudden knock sounded on the door of the tower, and Kisaragi turned towards it and said, "You may enter."

"Grazie. Thank you," the man who entered the small room towered over Kisaragi, as his broad, thickly muscled shoulders barely squeezed through the door frame. The man's big, light green eyes looked piercingly down upon Vincent, a smile on the big man's lips, "So this is Don Damiani's heir?" Kisaragi nodded.

"As ordered," the tall man turned to the red haired foreigner and smiled wolfishly.

"Well, now that I've received my package," the big man's hands moved like lightening, drawing forth a four foot long broadsword from beneath his oversized parka, "I've got to kill you then!" the blade of the sword came towards Kisaragi's head like the jaws of a lion, meaning to kill him with a single blow, but the Magus was already moving; his Magic Circuits firing off the instant before the giant's sword would have taken off his head.

"Rewire: Strengthen!" the wall behind Kisaragi was blown away as the red haired mage jumped backwards and through it, his spell granting his body the durability of iron, 'That's going to leave a bruise,' Kisaragi thought to himself, as he hit the cold cobblestones of the street and bounded away from the chapel, just as the giant appeared on top of him, sword raised high.

"Fall!" suddenly a great weight fell on Kisaragi like a wall of concert, which caused him to almost miss his timing on another hairsbreadth dodge away from the sharp steel of the giant's sword, "You're quite good for a Magus, aren't you?" the big man growled, as he lashed out again faster than any human eye could follow, "Most would have fallen against the first strike of my sword. It has been some time since I've killed one such as you."

Kisaragi flashed the giant a roguish smile, as he dodged yet another incredibly fast blow from the sword, which he could tell by now was enchanted, 'An enchanted sword, most likely a lower level blessed item,' the words flowed through Kisaragi's consciousness, as he drew steadily, inch by inch, into striking distance of the fake priest, "Father Andrei, you have been found out. You know that right? Executioner of the Lacking?" the priest's eyes faltered not at all, as his blade flew even faster, trying to strike Kisaragi.

"Silence!" the big man bellowed, as he raised his sword above his head to deliver a mighty two handed blow, "I am the judge of those who refuse to take the words of-" Kisaragi was inside of the priest's striking distance before he knew what was happening.

"I hate your types, the ones who refuse to open their eyes and see the consequences that their actions entail," then Kisaragi's left hand burst forward and sank deep into the priest's stomach, knocking the wind out of the bigger man. Then his right hand followed, crashing into Andrei's jaw like a battering ram, sending a pair of teeth and a spray of blood skyward. The priest reeled back, as a fierce, almost demonic, smile came across his lips.

"Is that all you can do, boy?" Kisaragi was slightly unnerved when he realized that his blows had not taken the priest down. Stranger still, the priest's wounds were already fully repaired, "I am blessed by the Heavens! I am cannot be slain by human hands!" Kisaragi's face remained unmoved, as the priest unleashed a flurry of cuts and thrusts that steadily forced him back towards the walls of the street, slowly taking away any avenue of escape.

"Looks like you are skilled at something besides killing, you fake priest," Andrei's eyes were filled with unholy rage as he once again raised his sword above his head and uttered another spell with all of his might.

"Be rooted in place, and do not move!" Kisaragi felt the priest's magic wrap around his body like vines, pinning him in place against the wall as the priest's sword reached its zenith.

"Now die!"

"Rewire: Flash Step," With a calm face, Kisaragi vanished from in front of the priest's sword, causing the big man to spin about, searching for flesh for his sword to cut into, "Kisaragi Style: Dual Fangs of the Tiger!" Kisaragi's red hair flashed an unearthly crimson in the moon light, as his poured prana into the gauntlet Mythic Codes on his arms gleamed a blazing silver. "Reinforce, Ehwaz," with his arms crossed in front of his chest, seemingly to block the sword head on, Kisaragi instead used his left hand to grasp a hold of and then ripped away the priest's coat, causing fear to come into the bigger man's eye like a light flame.

"What are you doing you fool!?" Andrei bellowed, as Kisaragi's right hand, now shaped like a claw, swept in a blow that torn across the priest's face, destroying his left eye and taking away his jaw, causing him to moan in an inhuman voice of pain. "Rest in peace, Father." The monotone was accompanied by a face that the Devil himself would have feared, as Kisaragi's hands returned and then torn a bright red 'X' from the priest's right shoulder to left hip, and left shoulder to right hip; tearing so deep that the former holy man's pain only lasted for an instant before he passed from one world to the next.

* * *

A small group of darkly clothed man quietly and efficiently restored the site of the battle to its original state, repairing stonework and cleaning up blood stains, while Kisaragi Izayoi watched; his eyes missing nothing, "You there, Father Brian?" a man, dressed similarly to the now dead Father Andrei appeared next to Kisaragi, his old, dark brown eyes clear and somber.

"I wish that we could have stopped this butcher sooner," the priest whispered sadly, as he touched the Rosario on his chest. "Or at least saved those who became his victims." Kisaragi nodded in agreement.

"I wish the same, Father. But it seems that it was not to be..." Kisaragi accepted an envelope sealed with dark red wax from the Father, and his eyes widened marginally. "From the Cardinal himself?" Father Brian nodded.

"Even if the Church considered your family heretics centuries ago, you have delivered unto us many valuable and generous services. This is but a token of our thanks," Kisaragi returned the Father's gratitude with a pleasant smile, placing the envelope into one of the inner pockets of his long sleeved jacket.

"I'll be off then, Father."

Father Brian smiled, "Go with God, my son."

The digital readout on Kisaragi's watch read 11:58 P.M., as the twenty six year old laid down on the soft, warm bed of his modest hotel room. He had removed his black long jacket by the door when he had entered, and had changed out of his combat gear and into a fresh white tee shirt and a pair of clean navy blue jeans.

"I'm completely spent," the mage said to himself, as he gazed up at the cream colored plaster ceiling, "That battle was a lot more dangerous than I expected… Plus it was a hassle to catch that little rat Vincent earlier too. Still," he muttered darkly under his breath, "I didn't expect for him to get marked by the Association for merely having his Crest. He hadn't even touched any of the data inside of it," He closed his eye, and began to nod off, "I guess that even holding heretic materials is an offense to the big wigs in the Clock Tow-"

 _You have been chosen._  
The words sounded distant, and came in a tone like that of a breeze through a crypt. Kisaragi bolted out of bed, his hand falling on the handle of the emergency knife he kept on himself at all times.

"Who's there?!" he questioned sharply, as his Crest began to glow, slowly filling the room red in his prana. Then the voice sounded again, this time fallowed by a feeling of fire pouring through the veins in his right hand.

 _You have been chosen, to decide the fate of this world._ Kisaragi dropped the knife, as he clutched his right hand. Then, as he watched with a mixture of awe and suspicion, a blood red crest took form on the back of his right hand,

"The hell is this thing?" the wonder in Kisaragi's voice refused to be suppressed by the surprise he felt, as the blood red lines took the shape of an armored figure with a pair of intricate, swallow shaped wings, which started from the armored figure's back and the came to two peaks, on under his pointer finger and the other under his little finger, before falling down sharply to the sides of his wrist, "Almost looks like…" he paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue. But then his resolve returned, along with his honesty, "Like an angel."

 _You have been chosen, to fight in the war for the Holy Grail, and to choose the path of the world's fate; and, by proxy, that of her children._

Kisaragi realized that the crest was at that moment, and the information left him shocked and amazed in the same moment, "Command Spells," his tone fell to one of near holy reverence, as he realized that he was looking upon the very thing that any mage would sell their soul for in an instant: the sign of being a Master and the summoner of a Servant. But then his sensibility returned in a flash, and he scanned the room for any clues to the mysterious voice, "Who are you?" but the voice did not answer, and the only sound was the beginning drip drops of rain, which had begun to fall unannounced outside.

* * *

There had been an epic battle in the northern forests of Illinois, and the victor was languidly drinking a cup of warm herbal tea next to the corpse of his foe, an Animikiig; also known as a Thunderbird in English. The dark haired, twenty-six year old magus looked upon his quarry with wonder, a slight trace of respect in his droopy blue eyes, "You were a worthy opponent, Animikiig," he lifted his tea cup slightly higher, "A toast." then he drained his cup, "Now that this job's done, time to take a nap."

Cyrus Garland was the 53rd head of the Garland family, a family that had fallen so far into obscurity that the Mage's Association had believed that the family had gone extinct; until the young Cyrus had appeared, a magus of incredible talent.

At the tender age of seventeen, he had become the inheritor of his family's Magic Crest, and its sole member not much later. The young man had become a wanderer, canvasing much of the United States as an afterthought, while earnestly developing his Magic until he created his masterpieces: three sets of arrows that came to be considered on par with Noble Phantasms.

It was these arrows, along with his own incredibly strong will power and strategic genius that led him to combating and annihilating a Dead Apostle and its enormous following of Ghouls in the Appalachian Mountains.

This feat, which rocked both the Mage's Association and the Church, led both groups into attempting to negotiate with the young mage, who both saw Cyrus as a double edged sword: an incredibly dangerous loose cannon, too powerful to simply let be, and also an incredibly rare and valuable resource. For how many Mage's in the world were capably of utterly obliterating a Dead Apostle to the point that it simply had nothing to regenerate from? But the whimsical Cyrus coyly refused all offers given to him, and instead remained a wanderer in the wilds of North America, where he simply hunted Mythical Species as needed, and lived life at his own pace.

As these thoughts flowed through Cyrus' slowly fading consciousness, a sharp pain in his left hand brought him back to reality. The dark haired Magus immediately loaded and launched a reconnaissance spell from his Crest, searching the area around himself for hostile presences.

 _You have been chosen._

The words echoed through Cyrus' head, and the dark haired Magus paused, lifting his left hand to the light and examining it thoroughly under the sun's bright rays.

"Who's there?" Cyrus questioned in his head, but the voice continued unabashed.  
You have been chosen, to decide the fate of this world. The words continued, causing Cyrus to fall into his strategist mode.

'Whoever it is, it's not an active consciousness. It seems to be more of a message, being projected into my mind…' as Cyrus' thoughts raced to find an answer to the present situation, the voice returned again.

 _You have been chosen, to fight in the war for the Holy Grail, and to choose the path of the world's fate; and, by proxy, that of her children._

As the voice finished speaking, the pain in Cyrus' hand took the shape of the outline of a trio of diamonds, a large one in the center, with its narrow side pointing towards his fingers, and the smaller ones on either side of it, not connected to it, but separated by a thin band of light skin. Then the voice was gone, and in its place came an understanding of what the red markings were, and the chant to use with them.

"Command Spells..." Cyrus said in a voice of disbelief. Then he rose to his feet, his dark red tunic billowing behind him as he turned and stuck his hands into the thunderbird's still warm body, as his removed a canteen from the belt around his waist. Without any hesitation, he collected the great beast's blood in the canteen, and after establishing a simple Bounded Field, to keep any beasts or passersby from witnessing the scene, he drew a circle with the blood, and began to speak the incantation that the voice had left behind for him.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time," the words came easily to Cyrus, as if he had known the simple, yet powerful words for his entire life.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Gabranth be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom," the circle of blood began to glow, as Cyrus began to fill the entire array with his prana.

"I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!" a violent gale of wind stirred around Cyrus and the circle, enclosing both within its embrace.

"An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!" the prana in the middle of the magic circle began to expand and warp, and then it began to take form. The form of a young woman of around 5'7" tall, and with short, silver colored hair.

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!" the prana in the center suddenly compressed into nothingness, and then exploded outward and upward in a pillar of bright white light. Cyrus instinctively closed his eyes, as the burning light scalded his retina. Then a weakness came upon him, as he realized that the effects of the battle with the thunderbird and then the summoning of a Servant on top of that, had completely drained him of his prana. Just as his world went dim, a pair of strong, yet gentle, hands caught him, and eased him gently to the ground.

"I am Rider. I ask you, are you my Master?" Cyrus' throat felt like it was full of sand, but he managed to croak out his answer.

"Yes, I am your Master. My name is Cyrus… Garland," then the mage's world went dark, as the image of a short silver haired young woman filled his mind, as he feel into a dark, yet warm, rest.

* * *

Ending A/N:

Whew, that was a ride and a half. Too write that is. This story has been in my head for months, but only now is it finally on the typed page.

I hope you readers out there enjoyed it, and I hope you'll come back for more as it comes up.

Now, for those of you who were interested, here are the templates. Hurry and make these well and fast, because, I think, these things will go rather quickly. Have fun.

If you wish to make a companion for your Master, then leave off the Servant and Command Spell categories.

Master Sheet

Name- ((Full Name))

Bloodline- ((If any, can be original. Example being Einzbern. Most mages, unless first generation, would come from some sort of bloodline.))

Affiliation- ((If any. Example being the Mage's Association or the Church.))

Team- ((Blue or Purple.))

Servant- ((Their Servant's name and class.))

Gender- ((Self-explanatory.))

Alignment- ((Their moral alignment. Ex. Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, or Chaotic Evil.))

Origin- (The word or phrase that defines the mage. This may be optional, but it can also be of the greatest help in making the character. Look up Origins on the Nasuverse Wiki Page)

Command Spell- ((A description of what their Command Spell looks like.))

Age- ((Self-explanatory.))

Birthday- ((Self-explanatory. The story will be starting on the date October 16th, 2014. So keep that in mind.))

Place of Birth- ((The Master's place of birth.))

Appearance- ((What they look like. Please include height, hair color, eye color, skin tone, and body build.))

Clothing- ((Provide as many outfits as you want. Such as their regular clothing or casual wear for when they are not fighting.))

Personality- ((Please describe how the Master acts and how they behave. This should be in line with their moral alignment. Also include how they treat their Servant and other Masters, as well as other people as well.))

Likes- ((Please write a small list of what the Master likes.))

Dislikes- ((Please write a small list of what the Master dislikes.))

Talents- ((Please write a list of talents that the Master possesses, such as plotting events or leadership. They don't have to be something serious though.))

Elements- ((Examples are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Ether. Masters and companions can have any combination of elements and they usually influence what types of Magecraft that they practice.))

Sub-Elements- ((To possess a Sub-Element, the Master or companion must first possess the necessary Element. Heat is the Sub-Element of Fire, Ice is the Sub-Element of Water, Lightning is the Sub-Element of Wind, Metal and Jewel are the Sub-Elements of Earth, and Holy, Life, and Eastern Divinations are the Sub-Elements of Ether. Sub-Elements are not required.))

Magecraft- ((Please name and describe the types of Magecraft the Master practices and uses. The Master does not have to have Magecraft though, or be very good at it. A mage coming from a bloodline would possess various magecrafts, if the OC you're making is such a case, they need one main magecraft plus the supplementary ones.))

Weapons/Equipment- ((Please name and describe any equipment the Master uses. Familiars, Mystic Codes, and Magic Crests fall under equipment. Not required.))

Combat Tactics- ((Please describe what tactics they would use to fight in the Holy Grail War.))

History- ((Please describe what the Master's history and background is, and why they seek the Holy Grail, as well as how they came to join the team they're on.))

Other- ((Anything else you want to include?))

Note: For companions, use this ass well, simply don't add Command Spells

And then, Servants

Servant Sheet

Servant Class- ((Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, or the new Servant Class, Shielder.))

Team- ((Blue or Purple, or in the case of a "Stray Servant", Colorless.))

True Name- ((The servant's true identity.))

Master- ((The name of their master.))

Gender- ((Self-Explanatory. Will accept gender swapped heroes and whatnot.))

Alignment- ((Their moral alignment. Eg. Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, Chaotic Evil, Lawful Insane, Neutral Insane, or Chaotic Insane.))

Birthday- ((If known. Most hero's birthdays are unknown though.))

Place of Birth- ((The hero's place of birth.))

Catalyst used to Summon- As it implies, what was used to summon the Servant. Like Avalon for King Arthur, and the First Snake's Skin for Gilgamesh.

Age- ((The age that the Servant appears to be.))

Appearance- ((What they look like. Please include height, hair color, eye color, skin tone, and body build.))

Clothing- ((Provide as many outfits as you want. Such as their regular clothing as a servant or casual wear for when they are not fighting.))

Personality- ((Please describe how the Servant acts and how they behave. This should be in line with their moral alignment. Also include how they treat their Master and other servants, as well as other people as well.))

Likes- ((Please write a small list of what the servant likes.))

Dislikes- ((Please write a small list of what the servant dislikes.))

Talents- ((Please write a list of talents that the servant possesses, such as plotting events or leadership. They don't have to be something serious though.))

Servant Stats- ((The typical Servant Stats from Fate/Stay Night. Keep the Servant's class in mind though. Here's how it works, a +++++ is an A rank stat, a +- is an E rank stat. And between those are D, C, and B rank stats. Also, if your Servant's Noble Phantasm can raise your Servants parameters temporarily in a certain stat, you can add a plus on to the end of it, turning a C rank into a C+ rank for example. One + equals a two-times increase, two + equals a three-times increase, and 3 + equal a four-times increase. There are also – modifiers, but those have yet to be fully explained by Type-Moon, but they are found on the divinity ranks of Archer's swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, as well as on Stay Night Rider's divinity rank. Then for Noble Phantasms, there is the EX rank for Noble Phantasm's on the level of Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish and King Arthur's Avalon, which are incredibly rare and accessible to only the most powerful Servants. Also keep in mind that the Servant's Master's abilities may restrict the power that the Servant can exercise. Another thing to keep in mind is that you should try and keep the Servant's stats in line with their class, and I'm reserving the right to alter a Servant's stats if I feel like I need to balance them out with the other Servants.

Here's an example of what the Servant Stats could look like.

Strength: +++- C Magical Energy: +++++ A

Endurance: +++- C Luck: ++- D

Agility: ++++- B Noble Phantasm: +++++ A+

Strength: ((Bodily might in terms of power.))

Endurance: ((How much damage one can withstand.))

Agility: ((Quickness and speed of reaction.))

Magical Energy: ((How much Prana can be handled.))

Luck: ((The quality of one's luck.))

Noble Phantasm: ((The strength of the Noble Phantasm one owns.))

And here is a chart of the rank modifiers.

Rank Value + ++ +++  
A 50 100 150 200  
B 40 80 120 160  
C 30 60 90 120  
D 20 40 60 80  
E 10 20 30 40

So a C+ skill or stat can be stronger than an A rank skill or stat and so on and so forth. But also remember that strategy plays a large role in the Holy Grail War, so the strongest servant won't necessarily be the one to win. Also, that chart was found on the Type-Moon wikia, which is where I acquired all of this information by the way, as well as the Fate/Stay Night Visual Novel.))

Class Abilities- ((Each class is granted certain skills upon summoning. They generally reflect the abilities that they had in life, but they will not always have had the corresponding skills. Even if the Heroic Spirit did not have the abilities in life, they will still get a lower ranked version of the skill automatically if they fit the class. The rankings for Class Abilities are E through A+, with being the most powerful version of the ability Examples would be Independent Action, Magic Resistance, Riding, Territory Creation, Tool Creation, Presence Concealment, and Madness. You can find more examples on the Type-Moon wikia or if you just want to ask me what Class Abilities typically go with a Servant Class, just send a PM.))

Skills- ((Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. The ranks of Skills are E- through A+, with A+ being the most powerful version of the skill. Examples would be Charisma, Golden Rule, Instinct, Magical Energy Burst (also known as Prana Burst), Battle Continuation, Restart, Rune, Protection Against Arrows, Divinity, Clairvoyance, Magic, Mind's Eye (True), Mind's Eye (Fake), Mystic Eyes, Independent Action (Stay Night Rider has it as a Personal Skill instead of as a Class Skill), Superhuman Strength, High-Speed Divine Language, Transparency, Knowledge of Foremost Harmony, Bravery, Throwing (Daggers), and Divine Protection From Wind. You can find more examples on the Type-Moon wikia.))

Noble Phantasm- ((Your Servant's Trump Card and the symbol of their legend. The ranks of Noble Phantasms go from E to EX and you should provide the rank for each Noble Phantasm, also the Servant's Noble Phantasm stat should reflect the rankings of their Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms come in many categories, such as Anti-Unit (Invisible Air), Anti-Unit (oneself) (God Hand), Anti-Team (Aestus Domus Aurea), Anti-Army (Ionioi Hetairoi), Anti-Fortress (Excalibur), Anti-Gate (Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain), Anti-Country (Brahmastra), Anti-World (Enuma Elish), Anti-Thaumaturgy/Anti-Magic (Rule Breaker), Anti-Divine (Enkidu), Reality Marbles (Unlimited Blade Works), and Barrier Noble Phantasms (Avalon). Servants in this story can have up to three Noble Phantasms if their legend allows it. Please describe how the Noble Phantasm works and what it looks like as a weapon if it is one. You can of course find more examples of Noble Phantasms on the Type-Moon wikia.))

Weapons/Equipment- ((Please describe what any weapons or equipment the Servant possesses look like.))

Combat Tactics- ((Please describe what tactics the Servant would use to win the Holy Grail War and how they fight in battle.))

Details- ((A rough draft of the heroes legend, doesn't have to be incredibly detailed but it'll help me to find more info on the hero. Also, please tell me why the Servant seeks the Holy Grail.))

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.

Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master (This would be your Master's familiy's first teacher: the one who began or helped begin their mage lineage.) be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.

– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!

– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

(For Berserker)  
Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.  
For you would be one caged in madness.  
And I shall be the Master who wields thy chains.  
(For Berserker)

– From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"


End file.
